Heretofore, when supplying the cops to each magazine of the winding units of an automatic thread winder, it has been necessary for an operator to make the round of the winder to watch for any magazines devoid of cops and to supply cops to such magazines by manual operation. This is an inefficient operation involving considerable time and labor and has proved to be a great hindrance to the full automation of the winder operation.